Life And Death In Love
by xxxThe Mad Hatterxxx
Summary: when a mysterious necklace sucks Kagome and Sesshomaru into ancient Egypt the two live out the lives of Anubis and Bast and help the god and goddess with love what will happen to them in turn? well read and find out
1. Chapter 1: Your Becoming Gods

**Life And Death In Love**

**Chapter 1: Your Becoming Gods**

This day was like most of the others days that Kagome had she had woken up laying in her sleeping bag just as the sun began to appear in the sky turning it into a deep purple color

InuYasha was propped up in a tree still sleeping, Miroku was underneath another tree and Sango was on the other side of the dying fire in a makeshift bed with Kirara

And little Shippo was snuggled up in the crook of her arm

Kagome sighed happily she really couldn't ask for much she was surrounded by friends which were like her second family and even though they were busy hunting a sinister half-breed named Naraku she had so much fun she really didn't mind

She did however mind all the extreme danger she always seemed to be in

She yawned and stretched as best she could

And laid there watching the sky turn lighter

Finally, she saw Sango stirring and the rest moving to so she woke up the little kit and got up

"Good morning" she said cheerfully to her friends as they all woke up

"Good morning Kagome" three of them said she even got a small mew from Kirara

She turned to InuYasha who hadn't said anything to her bright good morning

He glared at her "why are you always so damn cheerful in the morning" he growled

"Aw Yasha did you wake up on the wrong side of the tree today" Kagome asked smiling and petting his head which earned her a irritated growl

Kagome shook her head and walked off towards the river

"Is it just me or is she exceptionally bright today," Miroku asked watching the bouncing girl

"She sure does seem happier for some reason" Sango replied as she went off to find her best friend

"Hey Kagome why are you so happy" she asked once she caught up with her

"Oh I don't know I just feel like today is going to be good day," she answered

Hours later…

Kagome's mood had changed drastically from the morning

And she couldn't help but think on how wrong she was about the day

Not only had they found a massacred village they came across a ruthless sick demon who they were now currently fighting

'_flashback'_

The demon was so calm and so collected his pale bluish white eyes scanned over the small gang that had interrupted his fun

"half-breed its best of you and your humans just leave before I kill you to" his cold voice rang out

Kagome shuddered as she looked at him he wore all black and had long black hair that back in her time would have been considered as dred locks he had pale skin and metal claws he laughed cruelly at them as he went to leave

"I won't let you leave here," InuYasha growled

The demon turned back to him and eyed him "your so young and stupid boy just let me go you cannot win," he hissed through his clenched teeth his fangs elongating

'_End of flashback'_

When it was over finally the bloody gang stood around the dismembered body of the evil demon

What was worse was he was so evil and so powerful he made Naraku look like prince charming

Kagome shuddered she had felt the sharp cold metal claws of the beast and was just happy that the monster was dead

InuYasha was injured and in need of medical aid when he stood up abruptly and growled

"what is it?" Sango asked as she tried to get him to sit still

"Sesshomaru" he growled

Kagome looked where InuYasha was looking and soon Sesshomaru came walking up

"hello little brother" Sesshomaru said coldly looking at the dead demon lord at the Hanyou's feet

"what the hell do you want?" InuYasha asked gripping his sword tightly

"I smelled your blood and I also smelled Lord Ikeda I came to see what was going on" he answered in his typical bored manor

"you knew this demon?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the young woman who had spoken to him without using his title or even acknowledging the fact he was a lord

"Hn" was all she got as he stared at her

"of course he did they are both lords," InuYasha said stumbling

As the humans flocked to his injured half brother, he stayed there staring at the body when he saw a silver glint in the dirt by his neck, which was missing its head

"InuYasha you need healing" Kagome said worriedly

"I'll be fine" he spat pushing off his friends

Sesshomaru bent down and picked up a necklace the engravings where odd he hadn't seen anything like it before

As he examined the pendent his half brother had turned to leave

But the Miko hadn't followed instead she tuned and came to Sesshomaru

"those look like Egyptian markings I saw those in school" she replied pointing to the pendent

He looked at her then back down at the pendent there was some kind of magic surrounding it to he could feel it

"can you tell what it means" he asked her not really wanting to ask but she seemed to know the strange markings so he gave into his curiosity

"uh can I hold it" she asked holding out her hand he dropped the metal into her hand and watched her as she looked at it

"well I know the cat is Bastet and the dog like guy is Anubis" she replied as she looked at

As if her words did it the pendent let of a eerie green glow that surrounded the two

"what did you do Miko" he growled grapping her by the throat

She struggled against and coughed out "n…n…nothing"

He released her and looked around at the deep golden walls that surrounded them and possessed more of the strange markings

He growled

"ah it's about time someone was summoned in here" a deep voice said form behind them

The two turned around to find a man well sort of he had a falcon's head and a man's body

"uh who are you?" Kagome asked hesitantly

"I am Horus god of the sky son of Osiris and Isis" the man said his eyes locked on the couple

"how did we get here God and why haven't I ever heard of you?" Sesshomaru asked

"well lets see you haven't heard of me because your Japanese and I am Egyptian and you're here because I need your help" the man said standing up

Kagome was having a hard time not staring at him

'_he has a freakin bird head'_ she mentally screamed

Horus walked down to the couple he could tell one was human and the other was something else he was sure his mother would have known

"tell me what are you" he asked Sesshomaru as his falcon head turn from left to right trying to figure him out

"I'm a dog demon" Sesshomaru answered in a bored tone

"and you what are you?" he said looking to the girl who smiled weakly at his intense stare

"uh I'm a human? And a priestess" she said

He clapped his hands together

"good your both are just perfect for your roles" he stated turning around and sitting back down on the massive throne

"what do you mean roles" Sesshomaru asked

"oh well you see I need your help and you cant refuse because I'll kill you" he said looking at them to gage their reactions

Sesshomaru glared at him while Kagome just tried to become as small as she could

"before we start this you should know why you're here and how you arrived here" he said looking to his right he waved a person in

"I believe you know your son goddess Amaterasu" he said as the goddess walked in

She looked to the two and smiled

"you look so frightened and confused" she said her velvet voice calming them both

"you see I need help there are these two one is a goddess and the other a god and to save them they have to put their fighting aside" Horus said looking at the sun goddess

"but to do that Horus needs you two he will make you them in a effort to help them" Amaterasu added

"what do mean make us them" Sesshomaru growled

"oh well I will put you in their story in hopes your save them from themselves and my enemy" Horus replied gingerly

"their story?" Kagome asked

"yes see like your gods we all have our stories but this particular one is in need of a ending and so I will turn you into the god and goddess and you'll finish it for them"

"how do you know we'll change them in the way you want?" Kagome asked

"truly I don't but I'm hoping so there is why you're here" Horus stood and with a golden staff he passed it over the couple

In seconds Sesshomaru became a black Jackal headed man

And Kagome became a cat

Horus laughed as the two stared at each other

"you can become human cat don't worry" Horus said smiling as she meowed in vain

"how do I ….oh" she said as she became a woman

"and you can choose to have the head of a jackal" he said looking to the man

He glared evilly at the bird

"well ok off to be Bast and Anubis" he said as a storm of sand took them away

**R/R ok here's the deal if you like this idea tell me because if you don't I wont keep it up I have other stories I could do**

**So Review your hearts out Please and tell me whatcha think**


	2. Chapter 2: War

**A/N: **_**ok guys you have to work with me there will be a lot of flashbacks and this will be back and forth with the characters being in the heads of gods ok so please don't get angry if some scenes are just of Bast and Anubis this will all come together**_

**Chapter 2: War**

When Kagome woke up, she was laying in a tent not an ordinary tent it was made of gold curtains and see though material as well, she looked around she was laying on a red and gold bed like thing with lots of pillows

To top that she was wearing a low cut dress with silts all the way up to the waist

She was definitely in Egypt she sighed why did shit always land on her

She stood up just as a young girl came running in

"My goddess his army has arrived" the girl said bowing

"Is he with them" she asked…_'wait who is he and why did I ask her that'_

"I did not see him but that doesn't mean he isn't there" the girl replied standing to her full height and looking into her leader's eyes

"Is his general there?" she asked again she was fighting a mental battle that she couldn't win

"Yes my Goddess he was" the girl answered

"Good tell the general I wish to speak with Anubis before this war begins" she spoke so calm and so royal it frightened Kagome at how different she sounded

"As you wish anything else?" the girl asked as she began heading out the tent flap

"No that's all" Kagome answered turning away from the tent door

She picked up a long blackish robe it was thin and flowing and when she put it on it formed to her curves perfectly

"You wanted to see me?" a deep voice said smoothly from behind her

She turned to see him

His eyes were still the Amber golden but the rest of him was just a bit different

His strips and moon were gone and his hair had black streaks in it

"Anubis" she said bowing slightly to the death god

_(just to let you know I have read up on my gods and if they say something that you once thought different let me tell you they_ _are who I say they are ok)_

"Bast" he said lightly not really caring if he showed her respect or not

"I asked you here because I don't really want to fight I would like to make peace" Kagome said

She felt her mind fading being consumed by Bast's and from what she could tell Sesshomaru was long gone replaced by Anubis

He growled, "Just like you cat to want to spare yourself the fight" he said walking towards her

Kagome was lost forced to watch in the back of her mind her only help was the thoughts she could give

"I am life, I am a mother, I am the things that are against you why would I want to cause death it is against my nature?" she replied stepping away dodging his piercing gold stare

"You're the one who wanted this war and you will get it," he said turning his muscled back to her

"Fine then I will defeat you and you'll parish at my hand," she said angrily

At that he turned to her and smiled a wicked jackal smile "dear cat do you not see that one cannot defeat death it is inevitable but one will always defeat life because they will die" he said making her look away Kagome could tell that Bast had already thought about this

"I know," she said quietly

Anubis left her

Bast stared at he tent flap and looked away "I don't want this anymore" she whispered

Then Kagome was hit by memories

'_Flashback' _

_Bast slept on her bed in the temple she had once again returned to her temple on the human world where her father had told her to stay for a while _

_As she slept, she felt the power of another god he crept in closer _

"_Bast" his velvet voice said quietly_

_Her hazel eyes opened in confusion "hello?" she called _

"_Bast" he said again coming to her bedside _

_He knelt down his blackish skin glistening with a gold shimmer as he did so his very muscular torso wasn't covered like always _

"_Anubis?" she asked as he placed a cold hand on her waist_

"_Yes it's me I needed to see you" he whispered into her ear his hot breath playing with the tendrils of hair by said ear _

_Ever since all the gods had met for a council against Seth and Horus, he had taken an interest in her _

"_Mmm what is it?" she asked sitting up to see him better_

_His golden eyes found hers he looked so beautiful his body was black like normal not at least now he had turned into a more golden color in which black tattoos covered parts of his body _

_She found him so beautiful sometimes _

"_I had to see you to tell you that …I have reason to believe you are in danger," he said quietly_

"_Who would try to hurt life and a mother at that?" she asked smiling softly at the lines of worry that crossed his Jackal face_

"_Seth is angry at your father and he is already a murder I know he'll try to hurt you" _

_He said grabbing her softly _

"_Do not fear for me Anubis I will be fine I am a warrior first anyways and a protector always I will be fine against the mangy bird Seth," she said waving off the apparent concern _

_But he wasn't convinced _

"_But Bast it's too risky I got into here tonight what if it was someone going to kill you" he stated trying to get her to see the danger she was in_

"_Anu I'll be fine…besides it's very hard to kill gods you know that," she replied laying back down on her bed_

"_but it still can be done and you are far to beautiful to be where I am you belong here and in the sky not in the land of the dead it is too dark and morbid for one such as you" he said standing _

_His black skin reappeared gold flecks playing across the skin _

"_Anu if you want me to return to the sky talk to my father he is the one who sent me here and told me to stay" she whispered, as she felt drowsy once again_

"_Hn" he said as he left her room in a swirl of black and gold sand_

'_End of Flashback'_

Kagome could see the love for her in his gold eyes what had happened where had that love gone

She was sure this is what the god meant by saving the two she had to try and fix things between them and she knew it had to be her because there was no way in hell that Sesshomaru would ever freaking help two people gods or not fall in love

Kagome sighed and tried to pry further into the goddess's mind to find out why there was now a war and where the obvious love had gone…

__________________________________________________________________________________________

She had to wonder sometimes just how she always managed to wind up in these situations where she had to do something insane that if she tried to tell someone normal about it they'd cart her off and throw her into a loony bin for a long time if not forever

As she sat there fighting with herself and wondering just how the hell she was going to save two gods a random thought hit her like a ton of bricks

if she was Bast and Sesshomaru was Anubis then did that mean that she might fall for Sesshomaru?

She laughed at herself for having such a ridiculous thought….

It was clearly impossible to love someone that damn cold and that damn arrogant

Sighing to herself, she focused herself on the present task fixing two gods

___________________________________________________________________________________________

She pressed her mind into the goddess's finding another memory of the god

'_Flashback'_

_Bast turned to the huge throne where Osiris sat his face not portraying any emotion as he eyed the young goddess _

"_you have come here why Bast" he asked his deep voice ringing through the black and gold halls the pale sand at her feet even seemed to vibrate at his voice _

"_I came to speak with your son," she said quietly_

_He looked to his left at the jackal in the corner who looked surprised at the request_

"_why do you want to see Anubis?" the ancient god asked_

"_I have questions that are in need of answers," she answered quickly looking up at the god her hazel eyes flashing silver _

"_fine…Anubis take the cat back to her temple and speak with her be back her soon though" he replied waving off the cat and his basterd son_

_Nodding briskly to his father Anubis took Bast's hand and they were swept up in the swirl of sand _

"_what do you want to know?" he asked the cat _

_She looked at him and in a flashed, he was pinned to her bed by her she straddled his hips and leaned down her breasts casually brushing over his bare chest through their thin black and silver material _

"_why did you truly come here that night a month ago?" she whispered just inches from his lips _

_His gold eyes locked onto her now silver ones the slits of her cat eyes nearly splitting them in half_

"_because I needed you to know of your danger," he said quietly _

_She stared at his lips for once he didn't have a jackal head he had his human face _

_He was beautiful she leaned in closer to him her body pressing down on his_

_The metal of his loincloth clinked as it began falling away from his golden thighs _

_She pressed her body to his more the heat of her body could be felt through the sheer dress she wore_

_He groaned slightly she pressed her lips to his she let his hands go and felt them come around her she smirked as he bucked into her _

_With that she jumped off of him_

"_no one has bothered with me now do you suppose no one was or they found out you told me of their plans," she asked the confused god of death _

"_I know you doubt me but I am right in my assumptions" he replied looking at her his gold eyes now a molten honey color darkened by lust and arousal_

_But as he stood readjusting his metal loincloth, he disappeared in his sand_

_Leaving Bast there she pressed her finger tips to her lips and smiled_

'_End of Flashback'_

Kagome let off a slightly annoyed sigh at the vision

Well it was obvious that there was mutual attraction between them now what the fuck happened she sighed at the thought at her vulgar language InuYasha was a bad influence

As Kagome tried to think on her recent findings, she was drawn out by the loud wail as the horn of war went off

She fell into the back of Bast's mind as the war began

Bast stood there on her side of where the war would take place

A whole army of jackal warriors in front of her

They were very intimidating but she didn't think on it instead she pushed those thoughts out of her mind briefly and allowed her warrior side to come out

----------------------------------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru growled as he was instantly sucked into the back of this god's mind

He felt an empty feeling and anger deep within him

He wasn't used to feeling such feelings itangered him that such a powerful being was acting so…so…human

He scoffed at the thought of him doing that, he was merely a demon lord and a powerful demon at that, and here this god was acting as if he was some disgusting human

First thing he needed to do was overtake this god's mind and kill the cat …for making him feel this way….wait no he just wanted to kill her because this Sesshomaru does not feel and that was for sure

Except in this body he did feel and like he had thought before he felt empty and angry

All do to this cat goddess

He eyed the black sand before him his golden eyes scanning the sand as it bubbled and rose and his soldiers appeared and took their positions

One blew a horn this was the beginning of the war

Sesshomaru gasped as he was swept away into a weird flashback

'_Flashback'_

_Anubis growled as Bast pressed her body against his _

_She kept doing this a lot ever since they first kissed _

_Now here she was pressing her silverfish body to his gold her eyes locked into his _

_She mewled a small cry as his claws traced up her sides and took her shoulders pulling her into a fiery kiss _

_Though they hadn't had sex yet he knew the way they were headed they soon would _

_She blew hot breath across his ear and smiled when he shuddered slightly _

_She didn't know the beast he was and just how hard it was to keep himself at bay_

_She moaned his nickname in his ear softly as he ground his hips into hers _

"_Anu I wish we could be together" she whispered as his lips descended onto hers_

_Again_

'_Bast I want you," he growled softly _

"_I know Anu" she replied kissing his cheek_

"_you need to go my love," Bast whispered pushing away from him leaving his body to miss her warmth_

"_yes" and he burst in to sand _

'_End of Flashback'_

**Ok guys that's it a cliffhanger don't be too mad I will update soon I swear it**

**Ok you know what I want so freaking do it already press the button and Review **

**I'll be so happy you have no idea **

**The more reviews I get the faster I update they are my inspiration **

**Kay do it now …. Review …please……. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight, The Empty

**A/N:**_ if you want to know how I feel Bast and Anubis look in a way go to my profile on here I have some links to some pics on and I think they will help you get the idea somewhat _

_oh there is a slight scene in here with some sexual stuff they don't do anything but it might bother those who are bothered by Lemons or Limes and such_

**Chapter 3: The Fight, The Empty**

Sesshomaru growled again the way he felt in the flashback made him sick

This god had loved Bast but somewhere they had become enemies he didn't know why yet nor did he particularly care he really didn't want to be here but he was so he decided the best way to make this god feel better and himself was to kill the goddess that had made these feelings

He felt the claws dig into the gods hand as the god clenched his hand in anger

Blood trickled down onto the sand

Growling Anubis walked through his massive army

"Sire we are making the first move right?" his general asked as he found the disconnected leader

"if we must yes go then" Anubis said vaguely

Being a warlord Sesshomaru growled his disapproval "let her attack she's weak you could over throw her easily" he told the god

But the god didn't hear him

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Bast stared at him as he made his way through the crowd she stared in wonder at his chiseled body and gleaming metal

The typical gold loincloth with its off white cotton back flowing behind him he also had a cloak on but it didn't cover his chest no like always his perfect body was very visible

She sighed she missed having that hard body against hers

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru was hit with yet another Flashback making him growl as he was overtaken

'_flashback'_

_He looked at her she held the dagger to his neck angrily_

"_you thought to use me all this time" she spat her silver eyes full of hatred_

"_what are you saying?" he asked_

"_my father told me what you are doing I should have known death cannot love life" she said tears forming in those steel orbs_

"_what did he say Bast?" he asked staying as calm as he could but this was the love of his life or death what be it holding a dagger to his throat and accusing him of things he didn't even know of_

"_he told me how your lying about Seth just to get me to get close to you so you can make me give you life you think you could walk on earth alive" she hissed the tears streaming down her face _

"_but that's not true" he said looking into her eyes_

"_save your lies …I declare war on you …if you want to walk earth so bad do it in a war" she said as she nicked his throat and disappeared into clouds of smoke_

_Anubis felt his heart break 'why didn't she believe him?' he thought_

_He grew bitter and then angry well fine he'd fight her and then he'd steal her powers and walk earth as a living being just to prove her father right _

_He burst into sand and prepared for war …_

_He couldn't love her anymore she crushed it _

'_end of Flashback'_

Sesshomaru understood the empty feeling it was betrayal

She hadn't believed him and that made him want to die

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fight began the armies fighting

Anubis cut down the cat warriors making his way towards his prey he spotted her as she fought one of his soldiers

Bast leapt over the jackal warrior and stabbed him with a dagger and then slit his throat

It hurt to do this seeing as he looked a lot like Anubis

The warrior fell to her feet in a heap

She stepped over him until Anubis grabbed her and spun her to face him

His gold eyes looked into her Hazel ones "let go" she hissed

He smirked and released her watching her jump off away from him

Like he thought she was far too scared to actually fight him

Making a point to catch her attention he let out a roar and began attacking with a renewed ferocity

Bast stared at him as his claws sunk into many of her soldiers and came back covered in blood she often felt his gaze on her and she often looked for him

_**Two months pass…**_

Sesshomaru smirked as he talked to his General

"it won't be hard and I know it …just capture that girl and bring her here Bast will come to retrive her and we'll capture Bast when she least expects it" Anubis growled

Sesshomaru loved his Idea he had watched her protect the small girl repeatedly over the past two months

Now he'd use her weakness against her

The general smirked as well and nodded

"yes my lord we have the golden ropes you asked for" he said as he showed the glittering rope to Anubis

"the only thing she cant get out of" he said taking the heavy rope and holding it firmly

"go get the girl" he said

Time to set his plan to motion

Bast heard her scream over every thing she knew it was Meut the young girl who always helped her

The screams were leading back onto Anubis's land

After two months the land was split and if there wasn't a battle then the beings of each side stayed on their respective sides

She growled as she watched the general carrying the girl into Anubis's camp

"fine I'll steal her back" she whispered as she waited for night to hit

Kagome didn't like this everything in her mind was screaming this was a trap but Bast didn't care instead Bast changed into a see through silver dress with a silver belt and necklace the slits on the dress continued to be all the way to the belt

Kagome was happy Bast's body actually looked good in this she'd be far too embarrassed to walk around in a see through garment with slits up to there even though most saw her regular attire as risqué it wasn't anything like what the goddess wore

She refocused her thoughts off of the clothes and back onto Bast when she realized that the damn cat was sneaking into Anubis's camp

'_this is so stupid…this is so a trap I think Sesshomaru knows we'd come for the girl and set this up' _she tried convincing the Goddess but it was all in vain like it always was

Bast crept on by the tents spying the massive black and gold one that was Anubis's

She knew the girl wasn't in there but she still wanted to go there …no she focused listening out for the young girl

She heard a crunch of sand and then everything went black

Anubis stared at the goddess laying before him

She was bound and tied laying across his bed sleeping from the blow his General had given her

She murmured in her sleep tossing her head to the other side

He knelt beside her and played with her black hair

She nuzzled his hand gently "Anu" she whispered but he still heard it

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome was in a dream world a dark dream world

Huge golden statues surrounded her as she lay on the bed

"Anu come here" she called to him

She knew it wasn't her it was Bast and she was calling her love to her

He appeared his great black form rising above her as she laid on the bed

"what do you want?" his deep voice said as his gold eyes caressed her body

She was naked on the bed

"you... to make love to me... please" she said sitting up on her knees coming to his chest she looked up at him

He placed a black hand on her running it down her cheek to her neck suddenly he lost his black skin as he turned golden and he bent down to claim her perfect lips

She sighed into them as he deepened the kiss his tongue twirling with hers

Until they broke apart

She panted and looked into his eyes her silver ones glazed over by lust

"Anu" she whispered as he laid her down and climbed over her

She wanted him …no she needed him

In a flash she wasn't Bast and the god above her was no god but a Taiyoukai

His silver hair flowing over them like a curtain

"Sesshomaru …" she panted as he molded a hand to her breast

Then it was gone and Bast woke up

Her hazel eyes blinked a couple times to erase the fuzzy once she regained proper sight she attempted to sit up only to find she couldn't

Bast moved slightly looking around then she realized what happened and screamed out his name

Anubis smirked as he heard the scream from across the camp

"well she's awake" his general stated looking in the direction of the scream

"well I will handle her you attend my duties here until I return" he said walking off towards his Tent

He entered finding himself slightly amused at her

She had managed to sit up slightly and she had her angry silver eyes turned on him now

"who the hell do you think you are …better yet what the hell do you think your doing" Sesshomaru could hear a little bit of Kagome come out in those questions

"I'm going to win this war" he replied causing Bast to get angrier

"you cannot win by kidnapping me" she hissed

"Oh but can't I?" he said smiling at her slyly

"you're a coward" she seethed as she attempted to claw at him

"so you still dream about me?" he said smirking

Bast froze she recalled her dream vaguely but really she knew it was him and her and one naughty act but how did he know

"no" she lied turning her gaze from his to the golden ropes

"Hn" he snorted at her obvious lie and turned his attention to where hers was

"its golden rope" he smiled

"where did you get golden rope" she asked glaring at him again

"from Isis" he replied smiling

"and why would she help you?" Bast hissed

"eh she owed me a favor" he said simply as he turned from her

"what are you going to do with me?" she asked before he could leave

"you're my prisoner I can do whatever I want to you" he said grinning as slightly turned back then disappeared

Bast huffed great she was stuck with her enemy

She laid back and drifted back to sleep

**R/R ok **

**If you have any questions feel free to ask I can answer them to the best of my knowledge **

**Please review **

**ok I'm having some problems with my Reviewing so if you love me and my story I beg ...Beg for you to please send me a PM telling me what you think or whatever plus for those who reviewed the last chapter please tell me what you said I cant get them**

**I know they are there but it wont show them to me .....**

**Thanx……… I really Appreciate you guys liking the story this one is going to be good **


	4. Chapter 4: Think About Things

**A/N:**_ hey guys just to let ya know there is some sexual stuff in this chapter …. Anyway just wanted to forewarn you about it _

_Hope ya love it_

**Chapter 4: Think About Things**

He appeared in the shadows so strong and his body so masculine

But his beauty so unlike any men she had ever seen

"Miko what do you think your doing?" he asked her his voice soothing her and making her so warm

"Sesshomaru I want you so bad it hurts" she said sitting up and beckoning to him

He did not move he just stood in the doorway so still as if he was a statue he also did not speak

"Please help me I feel like I'm on fire," she said pleading her eyes asking for her to help her

"I don't know what this feeling is but it hurts and it's so hot I just want you to help me," she whispered finally he walked to her leaning over her placing his lips gently on hers

Kissing her so gently as if she'd break

When he pulled away and her eyes opened up, she found herself looking into the golden eyed of the Jackal god

She screamed and woke up

Her lithe body lying on the chaise of her enemy

Anubis eyed the panting Bast as she struggled to calm her breathing

"Bad dream" he asked smirking at her

She only glared at him only one day and she was still stuck tied up and itching to scratch his gold eyes clean from his head

Sesshomaru loved the fact he was in control again ok not really in control but the god had listened and because of that they now had Bast tied up and they could win this war

How easy this was he smirked ah being a warlord was great

He thought as a vision hit him sinking him into the depths of Anubis's mind

'_Flashback'_

_Bast lay naked in her temple the heat too much for her she wasn't asleep but she was close he could feel her drifting _

_She had declared war and now the love he had felt for the first time was slowly fleeting _

_She turned and sighed tears falling down her pale skin _

"_How is this possible why can't I be happy" she whispered the stars twinkled their silent reply_

_She curled up into a ball and began sobbing harder _

_The once powerful goddess was now reduced to a crying mass in the night_

_She cried until she lost consciousness _

_Anubis crept in he stood over her looking over her his gold eyes taking her in _

_He growled why couldn't she just believe him instead siding with her father _

_He disappeared he had things he had to do _

_Anubis arrived in the world of the dead his father was sitting in the chair sleeping his self _

_He walked away he hated being here Bast had been his little touch of freedom his life his light away from so much dark and death he was always surrounded in _

'_End of Flashback'_

Anubis sat beside Bast he had fashioned a golden collar and chain so she could move around

"Ok my dear I have you a pretty little necklace for you," he said laughing at her wide eyes

"That is not a necklace that is a collar … I am not your pet you are not my owner" she spat glaring at him

"Trust me my love I know you're not mine this is merely until the war is over then I'll release you and go on taking over the world of the living," he said bitterly

She looked at him as he snapped the collar around her neck

"Please Anu lets just quit this is ridiculous" she said pleading to him

He smiled a small weak smile and his eyes turned to ones full of sadness as he undid the rope around her

"You asked for this and sometimes we have to accept our consequences," he answered as he stood up and left the room

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru was pissed he couldn't believe how the gods were taking Bast's side

"Anubis you may have your enemy locked up and unable to fight but then how fair is that to her?" Ra asked as the other gods nodded

"I believe this should be fought like any other war," Horus added

Isis nodded and then smiled "Anubis you could always just make a peace treaty"

She replied

Sesshomaru growled never in his entire existence had he the lord of the western lands ever made a peace treaty and he wasn't going to make one anytime soon

He made his way back to Bast

She was sitting up no collar one she was just sitting there waiting for him

When he came, she saw how angry and upset he was

She moved "what happened?" she asked her voice low and soothing

"You're free to go and this war is still going there will be no peace until one of wins," he growled turning to his desk with papers on it

"Anu why do you insist on having this war" she asked walking towards him

In a sharp turn, he was face to face to her his gold eyes jet black

"Because you betrayed me and wanted this now you'll have it and when I win I'll watch you suffer like you have made suffer," he growled

She backed up slowly she had never seen him this angry

It scared her to see his wrath directed towards her

Bast walked away from Anubis's camp she came back into hers

Were they were all celebrating her release

The music and fires everywhere people dancing and having a good time

But all Bast could do was think about Anubis

How much she missed him and how much she wanted him

Why was it so hard to believe him? What if her father was wrong and Anu was right?

What would that make her? She had far too many questions running through her mind

She just needed to rest

Yes rest she made her way to her chaise, laid down, and fell asleep

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anubis lay there finally; he calmed down and began to drift off

Bast purred as he stroked her side with his claws they ran up and down her

Making her pant and purr he leaned in and kissed her throat licking up the pale column

"Ah Anu" she called as her fingers found his muscular shoulders

He felt so hot and he needed to claim her right now he pulled her underneath him

Her body was so soft it moved underneath his as he played with her

"Take Me," she whispered

He looked up but he wasn't Anubis and this wasn't the cat goddess

No, he was Sesshomaru and the woman beneath him was the Miko

She whimpered when he stopped moving

"Please Sesshomaru take me …I can't take it" she exclaimed breathlessly

He leaned down and clamped his hot mouth over a rose colored peak

Creating a moan as her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer

He grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her up to meet his hips as he shoved into her

She was so tight and hot it drove him crazy all he wanted to do was plow into her until the world ended he never wanted to stop how damn good this felt

She screamed out his name making him go faster and faster

Making him wonder how she could take this

Anubis sat up panting hard his mind racing as Sesshomaru woke up and growled

"What the hell was that?" he said angrily he didn't need to be dreaming about the Miko

He sat there fighting with himself

As Anubis got up and walked out of the tent into the sun today had arrived much too soon

Today the war would resume and they would be fighting once again

Maybe he should just quit he never wanted this all he wanted was to be with Bast

He flexed his knuckles as he thought about last night and his dreams

Did she dream of him?

Sesshomaru wondered the same thing did the Miko dream of him?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome felt Bast's heart break as she sat up and looked out to the sun

"What do I do?" Bast asked

"You be strong and do what you feel is right" Kagome answered her heart broke as well just feeling how much Bast hurt

"What if I can't do the right thing …how do I know what is right?" Bast asked looking down as tears fell

"You will feel it in your heart and when you feel it you'll know" Kagome replied

"I miss him so much … my heart breaks every day that I am not in his arms but yet I don't know who to believe my father or the one my heart loves" Bast cried as she laid back down and hugged a pillow

"Don't worry things will work out" Kagome said hoping she was right

The girl that had been used as bait came running in

"My Goddess we must get started gather the troops and begin" she said eyeing the crumpled Goddess

"no tell them we wait one more day and send word to Anubis as well I am in no mood to fight" she said turning away from the girl

"If that is what you wish my Goddess" the girl scampered off

"Anubis the young priestess we captured is back she has news from Bast" the general said coming up to his leader

Anubis turned and looked to the small girl behind his general

"What is it little one?" he asked as she stepped out from behind him

"Bast says she does not want to fight today she wishes to wait until tomorrow" the girl said

"Ah well then tell her I'll allow this just this once" Anubis said turning back away

"Yes my god" she said bowing and running away

"But Anubis if she doesn't feel good then we could defeat her easily" the general said

"I know but I want her to put up a fight if I have to fight her" Anubis replied

He walked off

He wondered what was wrong with her he decided tonight he'd go see her and ask her what happened

**Ok guys there's another chapter down oh my gosh let me tell ya ya'll are so awesome for the reviews I've been getting so **

**I have to thank **SayaHaji1648, Science Queen, S3rrenity4193, Sesshomaru's Lady 122,

GothicHime89, koi kissing, Tsukiyomi No Miko, LoveInuXKag, Asa, Nikki, inu-babe34,

iheartanime43

**Thank you guys so much you all rock!**

**Ok now Review … because you love me and my story and you know reviewing makes me update faster!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Barriers

**A/N:**_ well guys sorry it took so long and if ya'll are reading any of my other stories well it might be a little while but they'll be updated sometime_

_Ok warning lemon ahead… I'm talking full lemons here people so you have been warned ……………okies that's it hope you like it_

**Chapter 5: Breaking Barriers **

The night was oddly silent only the quiet sounds of the Nile drifted about

Anubis crept closer to Bast's tent he felt her power in there he knew she was still there he had a feeling she hadn't left her tent all day

He made his way inside gently pushing the curtain aside

She wasn't asleep as he thought she would be instead she was sitting up crying

"Why are you crying?" he asked he hadn't meant to the words had just seemed to fall out of his mouth before he could catch them

She gasped and looked up there he stood his golden body covered in black tattoos

His golden eyes piercing into hers

"Anu?" she said quietly the tears still making their hot paths down her pale cheeks

Anubis growled he hated that she still called him his nickname, he hated that her voice still made him hot, that it still soothed him

"I asked you a question" he said his deep voice ghosting over her giving her goose bumps

"I…uh I am sad" she said stating the obvious

"Well I know that… why are you sad" he asked he walking closer to her

"I really don't want to talk about it" she replied turning away from him

He let out a bitter laugh

"Whatever I came to see why you didn't want to fight today" he replied

She turned back to him and looked at him

"I just didn't ok … now leave me alone" she said her tears were falling faster now

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" he asked walking over to her and sitting down next to her

"I know we are the best terms but you haven't ever treated me like this," he added

She did not reply instead she just cried harder

He could not take seeing her like this so he wrapped his arms around her

She felt just like he knew she would and that made him tense

Bast looked at him her silver eyes locking into his

Suddenly she was in his lap her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder

"Shhh Kitten its fine everything's fine," he whispered to her

She looked at him and sobbed harder "no Anu I ….. I love you so much and I can't pretend that I don't," she said as she tried to hold her tears in

"Its fine my love you don't have to pretend you don't," he said picking her up and laying her down beneath him

She nuzzled him sniffing away her tears as he leaned over her

"I miss you" she whispered into his neck

"I miss you too" he said kissing her lips

He positioned himself between her legs the cold metal of his loincloth hitting her thighs where her dress split

She gasped as he kept kissing

His body his mind everything in that moment needed her

He pressed down into her hips moving rhythmically grinding into her ….

He didn't think he could still feel this after the fight but here he was the old flame rising in his blood making him hot and lustful

She mewled a little which gained his attention back he looked down at her his golden gaze taking in every feature

She was panting he eyes slit open the silver barely seen

"Anu" she breathed out her hot skin pressed to his

He loved her voice especially in these moments when it was so lust filled and needy

She gripped his shoulders her nails digging in just a little

He moved his hips more the only separation between them his metal loincloth and her see through dress

He got up bracing his weight on his elbows as he kept staring at her

She opened her eyes more since the heat from his chest wasn't there any more

"What is it?" she asked her eyes clouded by lust and a tinge of confusion now

"Do you really want me to keep going Bast because if I do tonight I'll take you in all ways not just in the ways we used to" he said his voice smooth and deep with the lust in him

"Yes …. Yes I want you," she whispered as a shudder ran through her at the thoughts she was having now

He bent down capturing her lips again in a fiery kiss that made her shiver again

He grabbed her hips grinding down making her moan into his mouth as his tongue darted out and twisted with hers

Her nails were now firmly dug into his shoulders

She moved against him trying to release the feeling she had in her stomach

He growled low in her ear his hot breath falling across it making her squirm more

"Ah … Anu stop teasing me please," she gasped out

He chuckled a little and rose up off her she let out a disappointed sigh when he did

She instantly missed his warmth

Anubis stood before her his golden skin interrupted by bits of black tattoos

His long black and whit hair falling down her eyes drifting to his loincloth the silverfish gold hung low on his hips drawing her eyes downward….enticing her she unconsciously licked her lips

He hooked his thumbs under the loincloth and yanked it down letting it fall past his manhood, down his thighs and off to the floor where it gave a small thud and clink

Her eyes widened as she took in his nude frame and mostly his huge manhood

She had never seen a man before and this was going to be her first time she wasn't naive though she knew what sex was and that many gods and goddess did it

She was drawn from her thoughts when he moved over her pulling the straps of her dress off her shoulders she looked back up at him as he slid he dress down her pale skin and off her smooth legs

After the dress was discarded on the ground, he climbed over her laying down on his elbows again

They both gasped when their bodies touched skin on soft skin

His lips found hers once more as his hands ran up her heated skin

She moaned as his hands ran up her inner thighs and brushed her damp curls slightly

She was intoxicating simply breath taking and she wanted him

Anubis had to control himself it so hard not to just slam into her and keep on until she screamed his name in an exploding release

"Anu please this is torture," she begged drawing him back to the reality

He rose up onto his knees spreading her legs he gently dipped his fingers into her ho center

She mewled in surprise her silver orbs wide and locked onto his

He moved his fingers in and out of her stretching her and making her even wet

She had begun to buck against him pushing herself into his fingers and tossing her head around wildly finally her inner walls clamped down on his fingers and she cried out her first release

Panting heavily she looked at him through heavy lidded eyes

Anubis crawled between her legs settling him between her watching her face as the tip of him brushed her wet folds

She nodded a silent plea and with that he grabbed himself and put himself at her entrance

He watched her breath for several moments then he kissed her, his right hand stroking her cheek as he twirled their tongues together

In the confusion of the kiss, Bast felt him move a little then in one instant he plunged into her

She screamed against his mouth the pain filling her body a few tears falling down her cheeks he didn't move he only licked away her tears and continued to kiss her

The pain didn't stay long in fact it was soon that she was testing I moving her hips and grinding into him

Bast heard him growl and his hands clamped her hips tightly holding her in place

As he drew out of her and pushed back in groans from both escaped as he rocked in and out of her

Finally they found a pace and the two made love ……………………..

Bast felt the coil in her stomach tighten she needed the pace to get faster

"Please Anu faster" she cried all he could do was comply

(Meanwhile)

The world outside had stopped it turned into shades of black and grey

Everything stopped only the gods still moved

Horus eyed his mother "what happened" she asked looking at the dark world

"I dunno maybe we should ask father," he said

As if on cue, Osiris entered the room

Surprising his wife and his son

"How are you able to walk upon this world?" Isis asked touching her beloved husband who she hadn't seen since his death

"Life and death are one in this moment," he answered taking her hand and placing kisses on it

"What do mean life and death are one?" Horus asked confused

"Bast and Anubis are one at this moment" he replied

He eyed his son whose eyes at widened and looked away a blush tingeing his cheeks

"Oh" he replied

His mother and father left to spend their limited time together

Horus walked around the dark frozen world watching dead spirits roam and check on their loved ones

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was seated oh so perfectly in the Miko's body how they were able to do this he didn't know and frankly at this point, he didn't care it felt too good for him to care

She moaned into his shoulder her arms and legs pulling him in closer making him growl and her moan more

"Sesshomaru move damn it" she pleaded

He smirked and pulled out to the tip and thrusted forward he kept it up their rhythm faster than the god and goddess's

Kagome pulled him into kiss and bit his lip sucking his lower lip into her mouth making Sesshomaru pound in harder he took her leg and pulled up hooking it up over her upper arm as he rammed in

Kagome was crying out, pleading and moaning occasionally his name was repeated over and over when he hit a certain point deep within her

He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue

Finally, he reached forward and pressed his thumb to he clit making her cry out and buck

He worked it in circles until her walls clamped onto him and he spilled into her

Both moaning and panting

Anubis pushed as he could until his seed flowed into her womb

He fell off her panting and holding her close

Letting her cling to his sweaty body

"Anu I…..Love you," she said sleepily he watched as her eyes drifted closed

"I love you too" he whispered then he let sleep take him as well a smile playing at him

Horus watched the world slowly drift back the sun peaking up at the horizon

The color back and the people moving once again

He went back to his mother knowing she'd be upset at losing his father once more

**Well guys I am sooooooooooooo sorry this took so long **

**I just got drained and couldn't write ….. well **

**Ya know what to do…. R/R**

**And feel free to get on to me for making you wait**

**All right, tell me honestly whatcha think of this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight, Love, Break

**A/N:**_ Ok guys to let ya know I'll be visiting family for a week or so and not able to update so again bear with me oh and the god RA who is the sun god and Bast's father he wasn't originally bad but for the sake of the drama it caused for the story I made him to be so sorry if you don't like it_

**Chapter 6: Fight, Love, Break**

Ra growled he was pissed and wanted to go find his daughter and punish her

But Seth stood in his way

"I know this isn't what we wanted but Ra this could benefit us" Seth replied smiling

"And how is that" Ra asked glaring at the god

"well you see like last night anytime those two mate the dead can walk the frozen earth we could make some do our bidding and attack the gods and goddess's" Seth retorted a smirk playing across his lips

"You know they are far too on guard since the war with your brother especially after you killed him," Ra growled

"Eh in time ….they'll be callous, too self absorbed to notice" Seth replied waving a hand at the other god

"You're really stupid you know that" Ra said turning away and waking off leaving Seth stunned and furious

Morning light crept in through the tent causing the Cat to stretch and nuzzle the warmth beside

Her eyes popped open 'warmth' she said in her mind awaking Kagome

"Huh" Kagome looked around the darkness of Bast's mind

"Warmth I feel warmth" Bast repeated aloud causing the warmth to groan

"Bast Shhh I'm trying to sleep" Anubis said softly in her ear

She blinked and rolled over to come face to face with the handsome death god

"S…sorry" she whispered as she stared at him

He slowly opened his golden eyes to find the hazel ones locked on his face

"What?" he asked slowly confused by her intense stare

"Nothing" she whispered looking down and blushing

He grinned his fangs showing as he leaned in and kissed her nose

"Your cute when you blush like that" he said against her mouth his hot breath playing across it

Her eyes shot up and she looked so cute "I … I do not" she stuttered

He answered her with a kiss

After he pulled away and smirked at her he jumped up "well I think we should get up and end this stupid war" he said

"What you don't want it anymore," she asked sitting up forgetting her lack of clothing

"No not after last night I don't" he said smiling as the blush crept back

"Oh I see that is a good reason," she mumbled as she looked around for her dress

Spying it on his discarded loincloth

The day went on as they thought, they went to the other gods and goddesses and ended the war

But it was her father that surprised her ultimately

**(At the council of gods and goddesses)**

"Well if you believe your not enemies now I don't see why you can't end this silly war," Horus said smiling kindly

"I quite agree" Isis replied

"Your not going to back down from this later are you?" Mut asked

"No Mut we promise to not fight again" Bast answered looking to Anubis who nodded barely

"Well then we all approve do we not?" Isis asked looking to the gods and goddesses

"I do not," a stern voice said at the far end everyone turned to look at Ra

"Father why?" Bast cried looking at her father desperately

Her father stood up his golden skin and yellow eyes reflecting the fire he possessed

"You cannot be with him he is dead" Ra growled

Bast hissed "you know what father I am quiet tired of you thinking you can control me I'm not a little girl anymore and you should be happy that I'm happy not telling me I cant be with someone …I don't care what you think I'll be with him if I want to" she said strongly making all the gods and goddesses even Anubis stare at her wide eyed

They hadn't seen her fiery spirit in a long time this was the fierce warrior, protector and lover she had been so many years ago

"Well done Bast" Horus said smiling as Ra stormed out angrily

"Oh thank you," she said shyly

When one thought of love one doesn't normally think of hatred no one normally thinks of love as a great experience one that makes you complete and warm

When one thinks of love one rarely thinks of how much the other doesn't belong with the other nor does one question if this emotion they feel is truly love or if it is just merely the circumstance of being in a unchangeable situation

Yet here Sesshomaru was in the mind of a god not even a god he had ever believed in

Yet for countless days he had been in this god's mind feeling the god's feelings and now after the night with the Miko he was in turmoil with himself because now he was feeling something

If there was something Sesshomaru had always prided himself on it was his lack of letting emotions get the best of him

He often was able to let those emotions go to the point he didn't even feel them

But right now he wanted the Miko and his heart felt like it would break if she wasn't with him

As he fought with himself over this makeshift feeling he didn't know …well how could he …any way he didn't know Kagome was doing the same thing

Kagome wanted to cry she hurt but what really hurt was the thought that after all this she wouldn't be with Sesshomaru anymore

She felt like a betrayer to InuYasha yet she only worried if the Taiyoukai felt anything towards her that didn't resemble hate, disgust, or killing her

Last night had been the most incredible night of her life and it never would have happened if she hadn't been in the mind of a goddess

She often had agreed with the saying things happen for a reason, how could she not when she had fallen down a well, shot a sacred jewel and released a half dog demon from a tree

All the things she had been through she had to believe that the gods had done all of these things to her for a reason and granted she did seem to have bad luck as long as she thought she had a purpose and that there was some sort of plan to the chaos known as her life she was fine

************************************************************************

**(A little later)**

Kagome wanted to know why they were still here in the minds of the gods because she had felt they had done their job the two were together and the war was no longer happening

"Could this have anything to do with her father?" Kagome wondered it was a possibility

She tried hard to remember what the hell the falcon headed god had said

But she remembered being to distracted by his head to listen to him really

"Maybe Sesshomaru remembers what he said" she thought she'd have to ask him

**(Meanwhile)**

Bast walked into her temple it was nice not being in the hot desert

The sun beating down onto the sand sure it was kinda nice at night walking on the slightly warm sun but under the melting sun was entirely different

It was also nice to know there was no more fighting

She laid down on her chaise and looked around the ivory walls and gold detail

A section of wall painted with lotus even the floor had random lotus tiles inlaid around

The room was beautiful she had always loved it but right now she didn't care about the furniture, walls, floor or temple she had only one thought and that was Anubis

She missed him he had left her earlier to go to his father and tell him of what was happening

She didn't know Osiris so she couldn't tell how he would react to their love

What if he reacted like her father?

She felt a single tear escape she hadn't even know it was there

It burned it's way down her cheek every part of her wanted Anubis and to imagine days without him hurt her heart so bad

Yet some how the seemed to be against the odds seeing as she was life and he was death

Two beings never meant for each other

"like a human and a demon lord" Kagome said to herself

Though it wasn't impossible obviously there was a certain Hanyou that proved I could happen it was just Sesshomaru was known for his disgust of humans

Only one exception was to that fact and her name was Rin

Bast was trying hard not to let the overwhelming sadness and worry get to her

Which was hard seeing as she was fearing the worst at this point

Kagome was trying to calm the goddess down but Bast was too busy wondering why Anubis hadn't come back yet

"calm down Bast he is probably fine" Kagome tried but again the cat wasn't listening instead she was pacing the floor her teeth worrying her bottom lip

"what If Osiris won't let him come back" she whispered looking to the window

"its ok I'm sure it's ok …..please let it be ok" she hoped

Bast paced most of the night until her weary body finally collapsed onto her bed

The wind blew the pale white curtains into the room

Anubis walked into the moonlight room to find Bast sleeping in a odd position

He eyed her a minuet then walked over to her he bent down over her placing small kisses on her cheeks and lips until she stirred

Bast's hazel eyes opened onto the face of a Jackal head and piercing golden eyes

"hello love" he whispered against her lips

Making her smile "Anu I was scared you weren't coming back" she said quietly

"why would you think that?" he asked as he laid beside her

She curled up beside him as he wrapped his arms around her the shared warmth making her sigh

"because my father didn't approve I thought yours wouldn't either" Bast replied as she snuggled deeper into him

"actually he like the idea and approved …I just don't know why he seemed rather happy" he said tightening his arms around her back

"mmm I dunno" she sighed her eyes closing

**R/R ok guys tell me whatcha think **

**Also again I will be gone for a week so the updates might be long again **

**thanks alot to the ones who read and review every update ... you guys rock and I love you guys for caring**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Wrath Of The Sun

**A/N:**_ hey guys well here's the next chapter sorry its late_

_But I'm sick and I didn't have my computer to continue writing on it while I was gone_

_Hope you guys love it kudos to all ya'll who knew Ra would do something _

**Chapter 7 : The Wrath Of The Sun**

Time wasn't something Ra was ever good at he was always impatient

Had been probably always would

Seth eyed the pacing god before him one sculpted eyebrow arched

"why are you so upset Ra?" the evil god asked curiously

"Because Seth Bast just told me off and is now back on the living world with that dog!"

Ra growled as he turned on the god

"well you did push her away" Seth said calmly looking at his fingernails in mock interest

"oh shut up …I have to get her away from that dog and make sure he never sees her again" Ra said turning his back to Seth

"oooh a evil plot something I do love" Seth said perking up and sitting up straight

"how can I get her to come here if she hates me?" Ra asked himself

Seth smiled "how can she truly hate her father besides you could lie and say you approve of them lure her here and BAM! Here she is in your grasp and out of Anubis's" the God replied his eyes gleaming

Ra turned to his friend

"my I think you just did it Seth that's the best idea" Ra answered smiling back at Seth

And that's when their plan was set into motion

Laughing it wasn't something Sesshomaru was used to but here he was feeling laughter flowing through his veins like the blood

Kagome was laughing to her sweet voice filling the air like music

Still this wasn't Kagome and he was Sesshomaru

No this was Bast and he was Anubis

Talk about a Identity crisis

Bast was on her knees sitting beside him her naked body gleaming in the light of a fire

She had a wide smile on her perfect face her eyes shining with happiness

"when could we get married?" she asked leaning over him kissing his forehead

"whenever you want to my love" he replied catching her wrist and pulling her to his lips

Anubis was feeling great like nothing could touch him

A small girl in red and gold appeared in the tent

She eyed the couple then bowed

"lady Bast your father has requested to see you to give you his support on this union" she said into the dirt

Bast was surprised yet happy she loved her father and wanted nothing more than his approval

Anubis's grip tightened on her

She looked at him confused "what is it?" she asked he looked upset

"don't go I have a bad feeling about this" he said quietly

"don't be silly Anu I'll be fine its just my father" she said laughing at his reaction

"exactly Ra never changes his mind for anything… not even you" he said looking at her seriously

Strangely Sesshomaru could feel the same weird feeling as the god he was in

"you do not know my father he loves me and he wants to apologize for earlier" she said getting angry at the lack of respect Anubis was showing for her father

"please at least let me come with you" he pleaded

She turned away from him

"no he only requested my presence I'll be back tonight don't worry" she said turning back to him and kissing him he held on to her not wanting to let her go the feeling was making his stomach hurt and his mind race

He didn't want to lose her and he had the feeling that if she left she wouldn't come back

Bast pulled away from him and left with the girl

Anubis stared at the river Bast had been gone not even a hour and still the bad feeling was still with him eating away at him

"what are you just sitting around for? Shouldn't you and the cat be off doing something" a deep voice asked

Anubis looked up at to find Horus looking down at him

"she went to see her father he apparently wants forgiveness he approves of now" Anubis answered

Horus blinked then shook his head

"never heard Ra ever change his mind" Horus replied sitting beside Anubis

Anubis nodded "I know … I feel like there is something up …but Bast wouldn't listen to me"

"well when it comes to her father she never seems to listen" Horus said shrugging

"trust me I know" Anubis replied trying to forget that was why the had a fight and ended up in a war

Bast arrived to the palace of her father in record time she wanted to make sure she had enough time to leave and get back to Anubis

She entered the stunning hall leading to his study

She had loved it here as a child it was a great place to play when your just a kitten

Her father was always busy in his study working away being the sun god was quite trying

She was always playing with her maids and caretakers

Maybe it was the excellent care that her father always made sure she had that made her so loyal to him

In today's times one was loyal to their family for they knew best and she had felt really bad about the outburst in at the council

Kagome was uneasy she wasn't the best person to talk to about fathers but she did have a grandfather and this just didn't seem right but Bast seemed blind like she had blind faith that her father would never hurt her intentionally

But Kagome had seen that look before the one Ra had when he left after Bast went off on him

She couldn't put her finger on it and it really didn't matter since Bast was bull headed and did whatever she wanted

Bast knocked on the study door her nerves racing

"Father I'm here at your request" she called

"yes come in Bast" his stern voice said from behind the thick wood door

She opened the door slowly suddenly a uneasy feeling entering her veins Anubis's words echoing in her head

"hello my daughter" Ra said looking up at her his red and yellow eyes burning into her

"hello father I appreciate you calling me to ask forgiveness" she said weakly smiling

He laughed a cold and cruel sound that filled the room

"you really believe I would change my mind?" he asked angrily

"what do you mean you called me here to apologize right?" she asked backing up

Until she found herself backing into someone

She looked back to find Seth

"oh no Anubis was right you are working with Seth…" she whispered her hand coming to her mouth as everything hit her

"yes and that's why you cant be with him because he knows too much and now that you're here I don't think you'll be leaving" Ra said standing up and walking towards her

"but I love him why cant you just let be happy isn't that what fathers do?"

"maybe human fathers" Seth piped up

"gods and their children are not humans we are supposed to be close you are to listen to me and do whatever I say is the best for you" Ra answered

"but I want to be happy we will leave you alone we wont tell anyone that you two are working together" she tried

The two laughed at her

"daughter it is isn't acceptable for you to be with him" Ra said as Seth wrapped his arms around her

"but it would be nice for you to marry Seth here" Ra added smiling sadistically at her

Her eyes widened she felt her stomach lurch to her feet and suddenly it seemed she forgot how to breathe

"no… no… no Father please I know somewhere you love me please just let me be with Anubis" she squeaked out

He looked down for a moment like it was just too hard to look at her while he did this but then he looked back at her and just shook his head

"now, now love you'll be my wife and you'll see it's great" Seth whispered into her ear making her want to puke

"I refuse to do this" she said her fright tuning into anger

"I'll break your defiant spirit" Seth growled

**Ok I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyyyyy to leave you hanging but I had too its setting this up for the next chapter **

**You know the drill R/R tell me what you think and by all means try guessing what will happen if you want I love ya'll**


	8. Chapter 8: Golden Cage, Break Out

**Chapter 8: Golden Cage, Break Out**

Anubis watched the sky turning to the darker colors as night took its place

She wasn't back…

He growled something told him it wasn't him who growled but the being in his mind that did

Sesshomaru was so angry no one dared to mess with him and for her not to come back meant Ra had her

Anubis was at a desk digging out spells and old tomes

"What are you looking for god?" he asked as the god dug around frantically

"I'm trying to find something that can help us," he whispered

"What do you mean help us …you can hear me?" Sesshomaru asked confused

"yes I always have Horus doesn't understand me I'm a god but I know a lot about spells and magic just like his mother Isis…In fact she gave me a book and told me that one day I'd need to help myself with it and I think she meant now" he answered

As he released a triumphant, yelp and held a golden book up

He threw it down and opened it

Flipping through the pages looking for anything that could help him

Finally, a page caught his eye

"The transparent helper spell" he mumbled

He read the spell out loud and watched as a blue light cascaded around him suddenly a pain shot through him it hurt so bad it had him doubled over

Sesshomaru growled out his displeasure when he to felt the pain invade him

And suddenly he wasn't in the blackness of the god's vast mind he was standing next to him in his body, his clothes and everything about him was his self once again

The Jackal headed god stood and eyed him with golden eyes

"So you are who Horus picked to help us," he said not really asking a questioning it more stating it

Sesshomaru nodded and then wondered why he understood the god

"Well demon you need to help me get my love back" Anubis turned and picked up his armor and swords

The two made their way to the realm of the gods

Kagome didn't want to say she told her so but she had ….

Bast was pacing around the golden room

"I hate him … why did he do this?" she asked not knowing what else to do other than to talk to herself

"Because he is an asshole," Kagome said feeling angry

"No father should ever treat their daughter this way …I never knew my father and I know he wouldn't have done this shit to me," Kagome added

"That's just it girl your human and I'm not" Bast answered

"I can't believe you can hear me," Kagome added wondering how long she had been able to

The cat just nodded as she kept up the circles across the gold leaf floor

"There once was a woman who took care of me she often said that I'd be trapped and the only way out of the golden cage was through fire but I never understood it," she said as the older woman's words echoed around her

"Hmmm it's a riddle right?" Kagome asked

"I guess I am not in a cage and there isn't any fire so I am assuming it's all metaphorical," Bast answered looking at the bed

"Well ok let's think this through you said it was what?" Kagome said

The cat sat down and repeated the riddle "you can get out of the golden cage by going through fire" she replied

As Kagome and Bast figured out the riddle Sesshomaru and Anubis made their way to the other gods

Finally arriving only to be greeted by Isis and Horus

"Oh I see you used the book I gave you," Isis said smiling

"Yes Isis I did" he answered looking down

"Well I assume you two are headed to Ra's now to save the two beauties," Horus said smirking

"Well of course so don't try to stop us," Anubis said looking past the falcon headed god

"I had no intention of doing that but you'll need this to defeat Seth and when you capture him bring him to me please," he said holding out a long golden scepter the jeweled end radiating an eerie green light

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked

"It is the scepter of the goddess Meretseger," Isis answered

Anubis took it and the two pushed past the god and goddess to find their way to the mansion of Ra

"You say you're a lord and you are named Killing Perfection right?" Anubis asked

"Yes I am fast and deadly and I refuse to let anything happen to the Miko that is within your goddess" Sesshomaru said his smooth voice filling the air

"very well" Anubis had no idea why he trusted this random demon maybe it was because he had been in his mind for several months now and it seemed he cared for the human that was in the mind of his Bast

The two crept so stealthy to the mansion

Seth sat in the study across from Ra his good friend

"You are a good friend you know putting my needs above your own daughter's," Seth said as he sat back in the chair

"Shut up Seth I didn't do it just for you," Ra said stiffly as he stood up and looked out the window

"And if Anubis comes here looking for her?" Seth questioned staring at Ra's bare golden back

"We kill him and send him to his dead father of course," Ra said placing his arms on the frame of the window

"You know when Osiris fucked my wife and got her pregnant I thought I'd claim the basterd myself…but then she went off and told him about it so I killed her and then I killed him... all this time I wondered how he made it through…" Seth said absently as he stared at the wall his mind in the memories

"Yes I know …if he comes I'll let you deal with him" Ra replied not turning around

It was cold and dark but it was a way in nonetheless

They made their way in from the cellar a desolate empty place

The cool dirt and air something Egyptian's weren't used to

Smell of damp and mold filling their sensitive noses

"When we get there are you aiming for anyone" Anubis decided to ask the dog was radiating anger and power

"The father" he growled out

"Ok" it seemed this one wasn't big on words

It seemed like it had been hours until suddenly

Kagome squealed in triumph

"I got it," she stated proudly making the cat wince

"What is it girl?" Bast asked impatiently

"Well everything in this room is gold so this must be the golden cage," she answered

"And?"

"So the way out is through the fireplace," she said smiling

"I always wondered why we had this Bast said as she made her way towards the unused fireplace

"Ok I still don't know how to use it," Bast said scanning over it looking for any clues

"Well um maybe there's a lever or something" Kagome tried

So again the two girls were stuck

The two had made it into the main part of the mansion with Anubis leading they made their way in to the middle to where the rooms were

"Once we kill them we look for Bast," Anubis whispered knowing the dog's ears heard him clearly

He nodded his reply

Finally, the two made it a huge wooden door where two voices came from it

"Once Anubis is dead we could go from their and kill everyone else until it is us we could rule everything" Seth said

Anubis fought the urge to roll his eyes

"Whatever you want as long as Bast isn't killed," Ra answered

Sesshomaru was never one to just barge in normally he was patient and calm even in the most extreme fights but he couldn't be calm or patient when Kagome was in harm's way

And this thought that he cared about her and wanted to protect her made him even more furious

He growled and stood up shredding the door with his poison claws

Watching the wood dissolve in a bubbling mass

Anubis stared at the remnants of the door in awe then looked back at the silver haired dog demon who was in a blink of an eye at Ra sending the god flying backwards

Anubis had to smile at the display of power and then he lunged forward at the other god who was still sitting wide-eyed staring at the demon who was standing over Ra

He didn't fail to notice Anubis though he caught the blade of the sword quickly and shoved it to the side missing it barely as it sunk into the soft fabric of the chair

"Well… well it looks like I underestimated you Anubis and to bring friend too how nice to make it a party" Seth said wickedly his eyes gleaming

Anubis bared his teeth and pulled the sword out of the chair

Seth was already off the chair and backing up trying to get some distance between him and the angry sword wielding Jackal

But he didn't get too far before the other one pushed him back to Anubis

He smirked as Seth came stumbling forward he took this chance of utter bewilderment

To pull out the scepter and aim it at him he read off and spell that was located on the side and watched as the eerie green glow surrounded the shocked god and pulled him into it

Ra looked on in shock as well only to be thrown though the window by Sesshomaru

Finally with Ra secured by the golden rope that once help Bast captive both Sesshomaru and Ra were on their way to find their loves

Well if Sesshomaru was admitting he loved Kagome, which he wasn't so well there

Bast and Kagome were in a wall yes that had to be where they were though it was dark and smelled odd they were sure that the tight passage that was leading them to gods only knew where was in one of the walls the only thing was they didn't know where

So they just kept on going because there was no way to turn back anyway

Anubis grinned a huge grin when he heard a slightly muffled curse come from the wall

They had opened every door to every room and turned up nothing

They had though found the golden cage room as it was named smelled like Bast so she had been in there if not only minuets before they got there

Sesshomaru smirked a little then pulled his face back into the normal mask of emotionless

"Care to melt the wall so they can get out?" Anubis asked

Sesshomaru listened to find their exact location and released his poison claws on the wall a few inches over

As the wall melted away a head popped out eyes wide she looked at Anubis and then to the other tall male

"Sesshomaru?" she asked …he knew that was Kagome

"How the hell did you get out" she asked confused

"I used a spell I brought it if you'd like me to use it on you its only a twenty-four hour spell but still it'll work" Anubis asked

Bast slowly nodded as she stepped out of the still melting hole in the wall

Anubis pulled out the book and smiled at Sesshomaru

He again read the spell aloud and suddenly Bast keeled over in a painful yelp

Soon Kagome stood next to her

The two eyed each other then looked at the men

They had to stop by Horus's then go back to the Bast's temple

**A/N:** _Ok so you would have totally hated cuz I was going to end this Chapter right after you found out that the girls were in a wall but I was nice and gave you more hope it makes up for the last short chapter and cliffhanger _

_Anyway, do not fear this isn't the end of the story that one will be appropriately named THE END go figure _

**Ok kids do as I say and R/R like good people so I can get to writing on the next chapter**

**Plus thanks you guys for getting me over 30 that just kicks ass**


	9. Chapter 9: Two of a Kind

**Chapter 9: Two of a Kind**

Kagome stretched it was nice to be outside of someone's mind

It wasn't everyday that someone was stuck in somebody's mind

She was walking behind Bast her eyes taking in the splendor of the God's realm

Sesshomaru watched the young Miko intently her eyes were wide and innocent even her mouth was semi open in awe

He turned his attention back to the god and goddess before them

"I told you he wasn't what you thought" Anubis sighed out as he wrapped a arm around is love

She looked at him her silver eyes full of sadness "please no I told you so's right now" she whispered

It seemed like forever before they finally made it to one glorious mansion with huge black Hippo statues that rose several feet above them ferocious with gleaming ivory teeth

Kagome gasped at them as they suddenly moved aside revealing huge doors

"This is Horus's home?" Kagome asked still in awe

"Well it was our father's and now is his and Isis's" Anubis answered

"Oh" she replied

They entered a great hall where Isis and Horus were waiting

"Well mother it seems they conquered the evil and are now safe" Horus said his face cracking into a huge grin

He turned to the two outsiders and then back to his half brother and his fiancé

"Did you get Seth?" Horus asked seriously

"Of course" Anubis answered tossing the Scepter at Horus who caught it

"Well done.. If this was a fairy tale then you clearly made it a happy ending" Horus replied turning and walking off leaving Isis and the others

"Um excuse him he sometimes forgets his manners anyway I see you used my spell book…well there isn't too much more left here for you two" Isis said smiling warmly

"Well go on an spend sometime together" she said shooing them off as she went to find her son

Bast's Temple wasn't anything like the mansions in the God's realm and truly wasn't someplace meant to be lived in more for someone to worship a goddess

But it was still beautiful and the open and airy rooms that had stunning views and long curtains of see through material

Bast showed Sesshomaru and Kagome into a room and before leaving said, she'd be back when dinner was ready

"So um are you ok?" Kagome asked trying to make noise in the huge silent room

Sesshomaru just stared out at the hot sand that surrounded them

"Oh ok you don't want to talk" she sighed sitting down on the bed and staring at his back

She couldn't help but feel hot around him ever since they met in they god's minds

"Are you mad at me?" she asked only to mentally kick herself for such a stupid question

"No" he replied slowing turning to her

She felt her breath stop when he looked at her his golden orbs flowing over her body like he could see through her clothes

She felt the heat of a blush spreading over her face she quickly looked down

"I am mad at myself," he said suddenly making her look back up in confusion

"Why?" she asked after she finally found her voice

He didn't answer as he slowly walked towards she was slightly worried as he got closer but she ignored the urge to flee away from him

He finally stopped once he was several inches away from her she had to crane her neck to look up at him

His eyes were darker and something still hidden but somewhat there shone in them

She felt his hand caress her cheek slowly

Kagome was sure she was having a mental breakdown and somehow she was hallucinating as she looked at the cold demon lord that had always hated humans and had several times tried to kill her

"Sesshomaru?" she asked so confused the moment seemed so surreal

"Kagome" he said so quietly she had barely heard it but he had

Her mind went into freak out mode

'did he just say my name…he didn't say Miko' she thought he was closer now his stomach in his pristine white silk was nearly touching her and she could smell him feel the heat he radiated it go hard to swallow hell it got hard to even do anything

It was like her brain shutdown and her body was next to shutdown

She could only stare up at him transfixed as his thumb rubbed circles on her cheek

"I hate myself for getting attached to you" he whispered his eyes still locked by hers

"But….but you…hate humans" she said trying to restart her brain

"not all and not you" he replied as his hand slid down her neck wear he tilted her farther back until she was leaning solely on his hand to keep her upright

He leaned down and captured her lips and the two kissed for what seemed like forever

(Probably didn't help that Bast and Anubis did it again and froze the human world again…talk about a mood killer for Kagome and Sesshomaru)

When they finally parted Bast knocked on the door and told them dinner in the dining hall was ready

"I think the demon likes her," Bast whispered to Anubis when she came back into her room the naked god smirked

"I know he does or he wouldn't have helped me save you," he said as he pulled her down onto his lap

"Eh Anu come on we must go and eat we can't stay in bed all day and night" she said as he kissed her shoulders and neck

"Why not I like that idea," he said continuing the assault on her

"You know why we can't now come on and get dressed," she said as she got up and pulled on one of her robes over her dress

He pouted for a while and got up to get dressed

Everyone sat in such an odd silence it was a little unnerving

Anubis cleared his throat causing them all to look at him

He sheepishly smiled and ducked behind the massive flowers in the middle of the table

Making Bast giggle and Kagome snort

This had to be the weirdest dinner ever on top of that Kagome and Sesshomaru had no idea what they were eating at least it tasted good

Horus suddenly appeared scaring the four of the people

"Hey guys what are you doing….oh eating dinner sorry for interrupting I was hoping to send you two home," he said smiling

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled weakly at the falcon headed god

"Well come on say your goodbyes to the gods" Horus hurried

Bast and Anubis stood up and Bast hugged Kagome tightly

"It was so nice to have you with me Kagome," she whispered as the tears began coming

"It was lots of fun wasn't it," Kagome added as she sniffed back her own tears

Anubis shook Sesshomaru's hand "thank you for your help demon" he said after he let go

Kagome hugged Anubis then they turned to Horus who chuckled

"come on you two it's time for you to return…and thank you for helping for that I will give you both something …anyway lets get going" they disappeared into a sand storm

They touched down back in the same room as before the one they had met Horus in and been turned into the gods

Kagome smiled she wondered how much time she had been gone in as she wondered she didn't notice the walls faded and the feudal era of Japan appeared

**A/N: **_so I hope you liked this chapter a bit cheesy I know but I do love a cheesy romance _

_So there ya go also I'd like to say you guys are the coolest for sticking with me and loving my story it means a lot so you guys get cookies _

**Ok kids there's only a couple more chapters left hey I made it to 40 reviews yea!**

**Any way ok I need you to be patient and wait for the next chapter to see what happens to Sesshomaru and Kagome **

**R/R or else hahahahaha **


	10. Chapter 10: Where Do We Go From Here?

**WARNING: this chapter contains a lemon so it's XXX no underage readers please …..like I really know who the hell reads these things I'll make you a deal if your underage and you read this you just don't tell me and its cool but if I get angry mom mail I'ma be Pissed there ya go your WARNED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 10: Where Do We Go From Here?**

Kagome looked around it was the same abandoned village where she had stayed behind and talked to Sesshomaru her head felt a bit light from everything

It was near twilight the sky was a beautiful shade of deep blues and mixed purples

Everything was so different here the cool breeze that swept by was nothing like the dry desert wind and the cold nights of Egypt in a strange way she missed it

She had almost forgotten about Sesshomaru since he hadn't moved or spoke since they had arrived in the room where the god had taken them

So when he moved forward slightly she jumped

"Oh sorry I just wasn't paying attention," she whispered as his cold gaze took her in

She felt so naked under his gaze now like he could see through her into her soul even

Her eyes found his for a brief moment until he broke the contact by turning away

He sniffed the air something she had seen Inuyasha do several times but when Sesshomaru did it …it seemed so regal she watched him as his eyes scanned everything small emotions flickering in those eyes so small they may have just been her imagination

She felt lonely for the first time in a while even though he was right there she knew he wasn't really there and he certainly wouldn't comfort her

The lord of the west turned to her then like he had just read her mind and stared at her

"What?" she asked she couldn't help it his gaze was too intense

"I do not smell my half brother anywhere near here it's better for us to go back to my castle and search for the half breed tomorrow" he said simply

Her mouth dropped open was he nuts did he really just ask her to go to his house?

She felt sick suddenly like if she went she wouldn't ever come back

She didn't know why she felt like that but she did but even though she was sure he'd do something not a thing in the world would have made her stay in a dead village at night

So she stepped over to him

The moon was out now just enough of it left to shine some silver light down on them as they flew

Kagome was tucked safely in Sesshomaru's arms buried in his mokomoko-sama

She had to admit since the first time she had seen the fur she had wanted to just curl up in it and pet it …so she was secretly enjoying this

Sesshomaru was having a hard time with everything her scent so sweet and intoxicating was drifting around them and on him he had never met a human with such a delicious scent, the bad thing was the beast wanted her, and controlling him was getting harder

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered sleepily making him look down at her she was drifting to sleep slowly

He sighed and picked her up bridal style trying his best to mind his armor

The lord of the west was carrying a sleeping human

All he could think was what the hell happened to him and why he felt closer to her

Of course, they had lived through something not many would and they had done it together so all his logic went to that as he tried his hardest to deny his attraction to her

Even though when he had met her in the minds of the two gods and he had bedded her, something had sparked in him something that had made him kiss her earlier

The same something that was driving his beast crazy and allowing him to carry her right now

They touched down lightly on his balcony he opened the doors and laid her down in his bed

The English style bed he had imported because he wanted something different

She murmured lightly and sighed as he covered her up

Now he didn't really know what to do he was sure she wouldn't like him sleeping in the bed with her but then he was Lord Sesshomaru and he did what he wanted

If only he could clear his head and figure out what he actually did want

He found himself staring at her wondering about her

She was beautiful not like the Youkai but something more rare something he liked

He hadn't ever really ever looked at her before until they were in Egypt

Now he felt like maybe all the multiple times he had attacked his brother maybe he should have instead somehow just paid her attention

He shook his head this was sickening and making him want to rip something into pieces

He made his way out of the main sleeping chamber of his room and into his study; maybe burying himself in work would help him get back to normal

Kagome woke up the warmth and softness of this bed was something that reminded her of hers in the future

She sighed in contentment, no hard chaise or sleeping bag on the ground and no small pallet or futon on the floor

She stretched out and then sat up she looked around the beautiful room though dark she could still see pretty well

Wall tapestries hung all around along with swords and multiple silk hangings with kanji on them

It was a stunning room

She threw back the covers and slipped out of the bed and wandered around

She realized that it was still night and the beautiful room was lit by light pouring out from a open door that linked two rooms together

She wondered if she should go in the lit room

Her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly crept into the room

It was bright compared to the other room and her eyes had to adjust

The light was from several torches all around the room and sitting at a huge wooden desk was Sesshomaru

His silver hair was falling around him; his head was down as he read scrolls

She looked around the room that was basically bookshelves all full, several maps and the large desk covered in papers and scrolls

He suddenly looked up and saw her and for reasons unknown to her she ran

She ran out of his study like a little girl who had been caught out of bed

But she had started something she shouldn't

Sesshomaru was up and on her in seconds pinning her to the bed

"Get off" she panted out he only growled as her eyes adjusted to the darker room she saw his eyes were all red no amber just the beast she had enticed out

"Please Sesshomaru …don't hurt me" she said quietly his hands hurting her wrists and probably bruising them

He only smiled wickedly

If you knew Sesshomaru then you knew he never smiled and when he did it normally meant something bad was about to happen

She didn't want to fight back because somehow she didn't want to make this worse than it was 'does that make me weak?' she asked herself as he looked down at her his crimson eyes embedding themselves forever into her memory

He leaned down and licked her bottom lip making her gasp

That is when he smiled more and took advantage of her open mouth to give her a deep kiss

Swirling her tongue around with his nipping her gently yet enough to make a small cut on her tongue, which laced their kiss with the taste of her sweet blood

The beast needed more of her much more…

He let her wrists go as his hands ran down her body and up the green skirt she always wore

She gasped and broke the kiss when she felt his claws tickle her trough the panties

Kagome stared up at him with lust-glazed eyes wondering what he would do next

She felt his claws slice the waistband of her panties he then pulled them away and revealed her nicely shaven and very wet pussy

It made him want to devour her right there but he held back he wanted to torture her a bit longer then give in

He kissed his way to the neckline of her sailor top where he then took it and ripped it apart trying his hardest to get to her perky breasts

he was disappointed to find another scrap of cloth incasing his prizes he looked down at the pink lace bra and stared at her plump and nicely raised breasts sitting in it though they looked nice in the pink lace he knew they'd look much better out of it

So he ran his claws under the straps on her shoulders cutting them in half and then he hooked his claw under the front where the two cups of lace met slicing it in half

Kagome watched her beloved clothes meet a untimely demise but she wasn't going to protest to a demon who was taken over by his beast she'd let him do anything he wanted in hopes he didn't try to kill her

She gasped as his mouth found her right nipple encasing it in a hot wet cavern she couldn't help but arch into him she noticed through the haze of pleasure that her skirt was still alive and hanging low on her hips the front trapped up between her body and Sesshomaru's

She wanted it to stay alive but knew it probably would meet its demise as soon as it got in the way

She was concentrating on the skirt when Sesshomaru bit her nipple not hard but enough to cause her to come back to the pleasure he was giving her she grinded against something she had never done before but had to when his mouth and fingers toyed with her nipples and his erection pressed against her clit

She wanted something she knew it was what they had done when the gods had made love

He growled a low rumble as his lips met hers she was in ecstasy

He glided down her once more only he didn't stop at her breasts he continued down kissing down her taunt stomach until he reached her skirts top he pulled it away from her and looked at her

Kagome met his gaze his amber eyes were back but the whites of his eyes were still red he was perched right above her wet womanhood staring deeply into her eyes then she watched as his head lowered and she felt a hot tongue glide over her wetness

It was a new sensation that made her arch and moan

Sesshomaru feasted on her as he enjoyed hearing her moans and cries he felt her fingers weave through his hair and tighten as she fisted it pulling him closer to her heated core

She was close he could sense it so he slid a finger then another into her working them in and out all the while still licking and sucking on her little bundle of nerves until he felt her walls tighten around his fingers

He took that time to push forward and slice her maiden head with his claws

She was so wrapped up in pleasure she didn't even notice the pain of losing her virginity

He pulled his long fingers out, sat up, and licked them off then he eyed the panting Miko he grinned evilly and climbed over her sinking down until his wait was held up by his elbows

Kagome opened her eyes as the wait and warmth of Sesshomaru fell over her

He gazed at her for a while just taking in her beauty then he entered her slowly

Embedding himself deep within her warmth her eyes half closed and her mouth came open making him want her even more he pushed himself up onto his hands and grabbed her right leg hooking her leg over his hip as he picked up the pace and drove into her harder

Her screams and cries filled the dark room falling on his ears and making his beast happy she begged him to make her release and like the gracious lover he was he reached down and rubbed her clit in circles until her tight walls clamped down around him and her scream sounded louder than the rest he couldn't help himself anymore so he too found release at that moment

He fell down beside her and wrapped his arms around her he'd face tomorrow with a new light

**A/N:** _so I got addicted to playing my Pokemon game again_ (you know the whole gotta catch them all thing) _so that's what took so long on this chapter ….I'm sorry I suck I know I was sooooooo caught up on it I just couldn't finish this _

_But here it is and now your going to be the best an R/R _

_Yes ….yes review my darklings because you make the chapters come out faster _

(that is unless pokemon grabs in its death grip and I am forced against my will to obey its demands on my time )

**I LOVES YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY IS UP TO OVER 50 AND WILL PROBABLY HAVE MORE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO THANKS!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Figures …The Life I lead

**Chapter 11: Figures ….The Life I lead**

Sesshomaru a woke to the sun sparkling down casting designs across him and the warm body beside him

Last night was a blur and he only remembered slight pieces he looked over to the young woman who laid there naked as the day she was born her body draped unashamed over his

She looked like a goddess her skin held the small designs from the sun across it so he traced the designs with his claws watching as her body reacted and her fuzzy mind was brought slowly into the waking world

She mewled a small cry as she tried to stay in the dream world she was being forced from

"Kagome" his smooth voice called as he traced her backside lightly with his claws

"Mmm" she murmured as he traced her buttocks and came back up

He pressed a kiss into her shoulder and moved butterfly kisses all the way up her neck and face

When he stopped and looked down at her serene face he found her eyes closed but with a huge smile

Slowly her blue eyes opened and she looked at him

"I like waking up to that" she said quietly a small blush crept up her

"As do I" he added before capturing her lips and giving her a mind-blowing kiss

Later in the morning, they made their way to Kaede's village

"I do I tell InuYasha about us …actually what about us?" she asked Sesshomaru as they walked through InuYasha's forest

He looked over his usual mask firmly in place

"What do you mean about us?" he asked which actually surprised her they seemed to talk more since Egypt

"I mean last night, Egypt ya know us?" she said stopping and putting her hands on her hips

He turned and eyed her looking her up and down even now in her defiant and angry pose she was gorgeous

He sighed and turned fully to her "what do you want it to be Miko?" he had to ask he wanted to know if she had any feelings for him because somehow she had broken through his walls and saw through him and he somehow loved that someone had finally done that other than the little ward he cared for

She let out a frustrated groan and let one hand fall

"I like you a lot …no its something more than like something bordering on love but I know full bloods don't feel things like that so I don't know what to do" she answered looking up at him

"Hn" was the only thing she got

She let out a defeated and sad laugh "you know back in Egypt when Bast was trapped by Ra and we were trying to get out all I wanted was to get out just so I could see you again …I didn't even think about here or the others I thought of you and I don't even know why" she said as she stepped up to him a few tears slipped down her cheeks

His heart hurt suddenly as he smelled and saw the tears

"Miko I return your feelings …I thought of you as well when Bast was trapped I care deeply for you and even though I don't know why I do and am glad you feel the same way" he replied as he pulled her into a tight hug she looked up at him her eyes glistened with unshed tears

"You do …but you hate humans and you hate me" she replied as a few more tears slipped out

"If I hated you …you wouldn't be in my arms and I strongly dislike humans," he said while his fingers wiped away the tears

She buried her face into his haori

"What the hell is going on and why the hell are you two hugging?" a familiar voice yelled out from behind Sesshomaru

The two looked back at InuYasha who was standing there very pissed off

"Uh InuYasha …" Kagome said confused

"what the hell Kagome you go missing for two months and then reappear with Sesshomaru on top of that your in the middle of the forest hugging the basterd like you're the best of friends …did you forget he is a asshole" InuYasha said walking over to her

He didn't get to far before Sesshomaru let out a warning growl he didn't want any other males near his female

"what the hell are you growling at me for I'm just going to take her back to the village then you should go home because your mother is very upset" he said as he reached out for her

Sesshomaru threw InuYasha away from them

"What the hell?" he asked as he stood up and drew out Tetsusaiga

"No Sesshomaru stop…InuYasha don't make me say the word …both of you need to chill out" Kagome said as she stepped between them

Sesshomaru looked at her then put down his drawn sword and stood back calmly

"Since when do you listen to her?" InuYasha asked he looked at the two and suddenly you could see that everything finally clicked and it hit him his eyes widened and his mouth slightly came open

"You two?...are together?" he said as he suddenly just plopped down in the middle of the forest he looked at them cocking his head to one side

"well that's kind of it…we went through something together and now we are really close and I care for him a lot" Kagome answered "and I'll tell you more but right now I need to go see my mother before she dies from worry" she said and she turned to Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru you need to understand this ok …I am going to go with InuYasha because he can go through the well too and I know you don't like that but I need to go ok I'll be back tonight after I talk to my mother" she said as she looked pleadingly at him

He nodded and turned and in an instant, the demon lord was gone

Kagome's mom was a sea of mixed emotions at first she held Kagome then she cried and for the final thing she yelled at her about how she worried for two months and the only word she got was how no one knew what happened and id she know what that does to a mother …was she trying to put her in a early grave…and amazingly both Kagome and InuYasha waited it out

Finally, her mom stopped and Kagome told them what happened

"Well Inuyasha do you remember that demon we fought right before I disappeared? Well he had a amulet and when I told Sesshomaru what the two beings on it were we got sucked back into a Ancient place called Egypt and we became a god and a goddess and as farfetched as that seems that's what happened we had to live their lives and save them" she said as the group in her house stared at her in bewilderment

"Ok so your saying that you were sucked into an ancient place by an amulet and while you were in that place you and Sesshomaru became gods lived their lives and then came back here two months later?" InuYasha asked

"Yes but trust me we where in Egypt longer than two months I mean the war lasted around three I think" she said

"War?" they all said at once

It took about an hour to tell them the whole story of course she left out the night in the minds of the gods and last nights little escapade but after that her family and InuYasha all settled down and forgave her for the two month scare seeing as it really wasn't her fault

Therefore, she spent the whole day with her family and InuYasha

Nighttime hit faster than she thought it would, she packed her bag, and the two headed back through the well

The second Inuyasha and Kagome landed outside of the well there was a low growl

Sesshomaru stood close to the tree line half hidden in shadows

"Release the Miko now little brother" he said his voice low and deadly

Inuyasha set her down so fast Kagome was sure had she been someone else he would have just dropped her on her butt when Sesshomaru said that

Sesshomaru stepped closer into the faint silver moonlight his eyes glowing under it

"You may leave now InuYasha she is under my protection now," he said eyeing his brother

"Feh I don't think so I need her to help get rid of Naraku and put the jewel back together," InuYasha spout out as he readied himself to draw out his fang

"look I'll be back but for now I'm going to go with Sesshomaru ok …in fact I'll be back in the morning to come see everyone and get Shippo ok.." she said as she once again placed herself between the two brothers

InuYasha growled and turned on his heel

Somehow, he felt a little betrayed but there was nothing he could do

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood in his bedroom once again he had been here all day thinking about her, smelling her, wanting her

He felt weak but somehow it didn't bother him in this instant it made him better

She looked up at him then blushed and looked away

She felt hot under gaze and she knew that this night would be like last night and probably all nights from now on would be like last night

The passion he held and the heat she had could probably burn a whole town and that's what made them so right for each other

**A/N:**_ well the pokemon game didn't steal my soul so I got this chapter done _

_Next chapter is the last one so be prepared _

_Thanks for sticking it out guys and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have so with that I hope you liked this one and I hope you like the next one _

**R/R NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE…… I'LL BAKE YOU A PIKACHU SHAPED CAKE?**


	12. Chapter 12: The End

**Chapter 12: The End**

It had been a couple months Kagome and Shippo lived in the castle with Sesshomaru and Rin and the two often went back to visit Kaede and see the others

Seeing as Kikyo was also recruited to help find the jewel shards and kill Naraku

In some way it seemed like a fitting end since Inuyasha was always running off with her anyway

Sesshomaru and Kagome helped when they could often going on month long trips with the gang and leaving the kids back at the castle

Kagome also often visited her home since she knew that once they completed the jewel the well would close up and she would stay on this side instead of live in her time

She was in love with Sesshomaru and she didn't think she could ever leave him

Days passed just like the always did and here the two sat around a fire with the demon slayer and the monk , the dead priestess and his half brother had disappeared

The moon hung in the sky low and full like a nearly busting womb

It was late October to so it shone a orange like color

"did you see where those two ran off to?" Miroku asked looking to his new wife and love Sango

"nope and personally I don't wanna know what the hell their doing" she stated as she sunk more into his arms

"its kinda nice just sitting here without those two" Kagome said looking to her best friend who nodded

"tomorrow we have to stop and pick up more supplies are you two coming?" Miroku asked

"no we have to go home and check on Rin and Shippo" Kagome answered smiling softly

She knew that was only part of the reason they were going home the other was because she was pregnant or so Sesshomaru claimed and normally she'd take his word for it but she didn't feel anything so she wanted a second opinion so when they got back the castle it's physician would check her out and tell her if she was or not

Frankly the idea scared her a little she wasn't even mated to Sesshomaru yet and they had only been living with each other for several months but it seemed that their time in Ancient Egypt had helped them grow she smiled warmly as his arm wrapped around her

"come my Miko it's time for bed" he said standing and helping her up

"but I'm not tire….." she was cut off by his fingers tracing her up her back softly

"mmm weren't you saying something Kagome?" he asked but she couldn't think as he led her off to their area away from the others

They sat there for a while just enjoying each others company

"if I'm pregnant and we have a boy can we name it Anu?" she asked hesitantly

"anything you wish my love" he said nuzzling her gently

She was the only one who truly saw his soft side and just how loving he could be

She loved it when he would hold her, nuzzle her, and whisper sweet words to her

"and if it's a girl I'd like Yuni" she said smiling widely

"mmhmm" he began kissing down her neck

"oh Sess don't start ….oh" she couldn't finish since his warm tongue ran up her neck

InuYasha could feel it the connection of auras his eyes closed as Kikyo wrapped a hand on his length working him

He knew right now somewhere his brother was doing the same thing with Kagome and some how that made him angry and yet here he was with Kikyo

Kagome's soft moans drifted in so faint he knew Kikyo couldn't here them but he could and that made his dick harder

He pounded into Kikyo and for the first time he didn't see her he only saw Kagome

InuYasha shook his head a little, as he continued

When morning hit Kagome and Sesshomaru were gone

They arrived some time before breakfast so they could see Rin and Shippo

"do you think they will mind having a little brother or sister?" Kagome asked aloud

"Hn"

"well you're the biggest help ever" she sighed sarcastically

The slight knock on the door scared her and Kagome jumped causing Sesshomaru to chuckle a little at her

"oh shut up" she growled

The old withered demoness that came in was apparently the physician

She eyed Kagome skeptically then looked to her lord

"My lord you called me here?" she said her crackling voice filling the quiet room

"yes I believe the Miko is pregnant but she wants your opinion," Sesshomaru said as he sat down in a chair across the room

The old woman walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her stomach a pale blue light surrounded her hand that caused Kagome's Miko powers to rise in self-defense

"you are indeed with child Miko," the woman stated then she turned to Sesshomaru

"is there anything I may do to help you further?" she asked

"not now just prepare the normal things for her when the time comes," he said waving the old woman off

They settled down in the dining room waiting for their adopted kids to come in

"momma!" two voices said from down the hall, the sound of running feet could be heard, and sure enough, the two kids came bursting through the doors

Shippo was the first to reach her his tight hug his hello

Rin came up and waited for Shippo to let go then she bowed and placed a small hug on her

"we have news for you two so please take your seats" Sesshomaru said calmly

"oh yes Sesshomaru-Sama" Rin said pulling Shippo over to their seats

"what is the news" Shippo asked excitedly

"you're going to have a little brother or sister" Kagome said smiling

The two kids looked at each other then burst out in cheers

"really momma" Shippo asked smiling a toothy grin

"yup" she answered relived at their good reaction

"but Sesshomaru-Sama wont it be like Inuyasha?" Rin asked him her eyes full of confusion

"it may …it may not we wont know until it is born" he stated

**Two Years Later….**

"Anu come back here and finish your ramen" Kagome shouted to her son who ignored her and ran off

"can't uncle Inu Washa here" the small boy yelled back

The two year old ran and jumped on his uncle

"hey oh no you're too strong I'm going down….." InuYasha faked defeat and laid on the ground with his eyes closed

"uncle Inu Washa don't die" the boy exclaimed pulling at the older mans arm

"peas get up Inu Washa" he pleaded near tears InuYasha popped one eye open then the other and grinned

"I ain't dead runt just playing with you" he said picking up his nephew and carrying him back to Kagome

"oh hey Inu whatcha doin here?" Kagome asked as she cleaned up the mess the two year old had left

"I came to see your cold hearted mate of course why else would I be here" the Hanyou answered setting down the small boy

"daddy isn't cold" The small boy said frowning

"Keh anyway where is Sesshomaru?" he asked

Kagome stopped her busy cleaning and placed a slender finger on her lips and thought

"I believe he is training Shippo but I don't know" she said then went back to picking up noodles off the floor

"ya know you have maids for that right?" InuYasha asked as he turned to leave

"I know but I want to clean up after my son like my mother did for me" she answered

He snorted then made his way towards the training fields

Sesshomaru watched Shippo as he turned his sword around

"hey asshole" a familiar voice called out from the other side of the arena

He turned to the bright red and white of InuYasha making his way towards him

Sighing he turned and made his way to his half brother

"what do you want InuYasha can you not see I'm busy?" Sesshomaru said in a flat tone

"look I came here to see you so shut up and listen …yesterday we found out that Naraku is close so I figured you and Kagome could either come with us or stay here personally I don't think we need you so it's whatever you want but I figure once we kill him and complete the jewel you'll want Anu and Kagome to say goodbye to her times so I came to warn you" Inuyasha claimed

Sesshomaru stared at him he debated then sighed again something he picked up since he started being around the Miko awhile

"I'll come but I'll leave Kagome and Anu here then I'll take the jewel to her and she can say good bye with Anu sound good to you?" he asked Inuyasha only nodded

"well I gotta go see ya" InuYasha walked back through the castle so he could say goodbye to his nephew

**Somewhere, Sometime different**

Bast sat smiling at her husband as their daughter crawled into his lap and pulled on his long gold necklace

"daddy …daddy why is my name Sessome" (sess- ome like Kagome) she asked Anubis

He smiled and chuckled "chilled how many times have we told you this story?" he asked

"I don't know too many to count" she answered smiling back

"well why do I have to retell it then cant you remember?" he said hugging her to him and tickling her

"I do remember but I like it when you tell me it" the girl said through laughs

"ok…ok one day a man and a woman came here and helped us if they hadn't helped then your mother and me would probably still be at war and you wouldn't be here" he said as the girl's smile grew wider and wider

"what were their names daddy" she asked

"the man was Sesshomaru and the woman was Kagome so you my sweet daughter are Sessome" he said smiling at her

"thank you daddy" she said hopping off him and running off

"she has your free spirit" he exclaimed to Bast who only snorted

"if you say so" she replied coming over to her husband and sitting in his lap

He placed gentle kisses on her and his hand rubbed her swollen belly

"maybe the next on will be more like me" he whispered as she kissed his forehead

"maybe …" she said smiling at the thought of it

"do you think Kagome and Sesshomaru ever got together" she asked looking into his golden eyes

"I think so" he answered but he couldn't help but wonder himself

**The End ……**

**A/N:**_ Well that's the end and I'm sorry if it didn't end in the way you wanted but I wanted it this way so I could maybe do sequels _

_I would like you to know that I never thought this story would be this popular and it surprised me that it was the idea was so unique and different I thought most would just dismiss it but you all have been so sweet and great and I thank you for following me on this journey and hope in the future any stories I write you might read _

_So with that thanks to all these reviewers and thanks to those who read and didn't review _

_And please give me your last review for this chapte_r……_**R/R**_

SayaHaji1648

Science Queen

S3rrenity4193

LadyNica

Sesshomaru's Lady 122

GothicHime89

koi kissing

Tsukiyomi No Miko

LoveInuXKag

Asa

Nikki

inu-babe34

iheartanime43

Peyton Cummings

Scherherazade

DramaDitz

ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld

Freedomfromrules13

Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristin

pinky-fluff

Lady Kira94

Angel of Blood

LadyDogDemon

Maiyosoyomi

Anja Summers


End file.
